Life Starts Now
by Hakai-sama
Summary: The story of the real, original L.


**Life Starts Now**

**Summary:** The story of the real, original L.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note. Or Life Starts Now by Three Days Grace. (Although that'd be pretty cool)

**Warnings: **It's kinda dark, but it gets better!

**A/N:** I don't know what I was thinking. But it's an interesting story! And it doesn't have yaoi or bad words! I think the writing is bland, however, I like the plot too much. Also! I am looking for a Beta Reader! Please please please! If you'd like to, just message me, or whatnot. I'm working on a SasuNaru yaoi multi-chapter fic right now, and…it needs help. I'm good on grammar, however, after a bit my writing gets boring. (I think…) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!

-Hakai-Sama

**-Begin-**

"I've gone skinny dipping."

"When?"

"Three years ago, with my best friend in the neighborhood pool."

"Was she a girl or boy?"

"Girl, duh."

"Geez. Thought I'd have to be worried there for a second."

"Hey. Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you rule my life."

"I know, I know. But I do get curious, you know."

"Don't expect any sex from this relationship. Hell, if you expect anything more than kissing and snuggling, I'll break it off now."

"I don't expect anything more than that."

"Good. Keep it-"

"For now, that is."

The young teen shot a disgusted look at her cell phone as she pulled it away from her ear. Sighing, she reached behind her to massage the tense nerves at the back of her neck. 'Men. So damn troublesome.'

Falling back onto the soft pillows lining her bed, she put the phone back up to her ear.

"Look, I've got to go. Bye."

She hung up, turned the phone off, and threw it across the room. It clattered into the sink, knocking over her glass of stained razors. As her tired arms pushed her off the bed, she let her head fall back. Long brown hair dangled onto the wet pillow, and with one hand, she gathered it up into a ponytail using a spare elastic. Running her hand down, she felt the scar at the hairline at the back of her neck.

'The Tokyo heist thirty years ago, from the guy with the knife. Whole family now burned before his eyes, then drugged with hallucinations and frozen to death.'

Her hand returned to the bed, and she finally stood. Strutting lazily across the room, she grabbed one of the stolen Macs, tossing it back onto the bed. Opening it up, the password screen popped up, so the girl began to type.

"In a closed society where everybody's guilty, the only crime is getting caught. In the world of thieves, the only final sin is stupidity. Hunter S. Thompson."

As she pressed enter, the computer opened to her email's in-box. Clicking on the first message, she repeated the words aloud to herself.

"I hacked into the CIA's system. The password is the same as always, so I hope you can find him with no trouble. Of course, if you need me to do some further research, I certainly can.

Also, my seventh birthday is coming up. Mom said I should invite you. It's in New York.

Watashi wa nozomu."

She laughed, and pressed the reply button.

"Modoru e.

Thank you. I will certainly be at your birthday. Tell your mother I said I'd make the cake.

Remember to sit properly. 40% is a good number."

She pressed send before clicking on the next email.

"Hannah,

Uranium can be found in a mine, my dear.

Rene still believes it isn't, oddly.

Returning to the topic from a previous conversation, you have yet to complete your job. Work harder for that raise.

Yours truly, Mom."

She snickered as she translated the message from the government.

"Hurry."

Clicking on the last email, she grinned once she saw the sender.

"L,

I have everything prepared. Make sure he's ready. Heck, make sure they're all ready. I know you're most concerned about Lawliet, but if the others aren't in the correct situation, it can cause just as much harm. Make sure to remove all the tech you've given him. Unfortunately, he'll never get to use this level stuff again, but what do you expect? He'll die in 2004, and this shit won't be around by then.

By the way, congratulations on your marriage! I can't contact the current future you, so you'll have to remember to give me a call later today! Er…the today of thirty years from now, that is. Anyways!

-T"

She closed the Mac, not bothering to respond to T's message. Stroking the scars on her heavily scarred wrist, she sighed and thought 'They're all from the future…except me. I guess…I can wait twenty years before taking my position as L.'

Standing up again, she walked over to a wall covered with pictures of people, each photo held up by a letter magnet. Finding a picture of Lawliet held up by a lowercase l, she laughed. The picture had been taken when the two had first met, about three years ago. Lawliet had been speaking in full proper sentences already, and was already showing signs of his high intellect. 'I taught him everything then, didn't I? The sugar…the sitting…I will mold him into a proper predecessor. After all…I want my name to be one I take with pride. L…is a name to be feared. People must learn that.'

Gracing a touch over her own picture and magnet with a capital L, she flipped the letter upside-down.

"It looks…like a hanging post."

She looked down at her heavily scarred body. It was covered in marks, blemishes…abnormal things that showed the hell she'd been put through.

_The screw in her left knee._ Driven in by a mad scientist during her time in captivity. The scientist was now full of screws himself-a proper way for someone of his "caliber" to die.

_The three parallel scars on the back of her left calf._ From a fight with a lion. The lion's skin was then given to George Washington in 1790.

_The burn covering her whole lower back._ From being burned at the stake in medieval England. Those who had helped create that in any way were burned to death themselves.

_The three-inch scar running across her hand._ From a knife someone had stabbed through her hand. The stabber was now still hanging today atop a mountain in Alaska, thousands of knives stuck in his body.

_The rope marks around her neck. _From an attempted hanging three months before the Salem Witch Trials began. Everyone present was beheaded.

_The scar running along her left arm. _From a sword-fight with someone better than she expected. He died from a lightning strike the same day.

Grabbing a razor off the sink, she snapped a blade out. Holding it in between her fingers, she sled it smoothly across her wrist.

_Drip_

'Another day.'

_Drip._

'Another lie.'

_Drip._

'Another question.'

_Drip._

'Another dream.'

_Drip._

'Another life.'

_Drip._

'Another death.'

_Drip._

'Another bit of time wasted away.'

_Drip._

'Another suicide attempt.'

_Drip._

'Another scar.'

_Drip._

'Another memory.'

_Drip._

'Another quest.'

_Drip._

'Another L.'

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

**:Twenty Years Later:**

"You really don't have to do this for me, T."

"Aww, what can I say? It's your present for getting to such a position!"

"You've known I'd be in this position for ten years."

"What?"

"That…never mind."

"Geez, L. Sometimes you are just so…"

"Do you actually want an explanation?"

"Yes."

"I'm an immortal born thirteen million years ago, I never age or change unless I'm physically harmed, I can't die, and in seven years you're going to invent technology to travel back in time with after being accepted into Wammy's house. You'll give that technology to me so I can insure that time proceeds as it's supposed to, then steal a Death Note. With this Death Note, I will make the world a peaceful place in the future and truly become a god, like Light Yagami attempted to do, however, Light failed and would've always failed because he was not immortal. I will make the twenty-six letters of Wammy's house in charge of the world, and you will be the ruler of part of Africa that'll be renamed in your honor."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…L…"

"Yes?"

"That is the craziest thing you've ever said."

"But it's true!"

"I know. I think I'm going to leave."

"Wha-T, I'm sorry if I've offended you."

"You haven't. I just think it'll take me a long time to invent that technology, that's all. Any idea on how I did it?"

"Not a clue."

"Okay then. See you later, L!"

I laughed, waving goodbye to my best friend.

'Things have changed after all. Twenty years since I killed all of the parents of the children at Wammy's house. And now…each letter has a successor, a lowercase letter.'

I leaned back, soaking up the sun. I felt my lips pull into a smile as I sung.

"You say you feel so down,

Every time I turn around.

And you say you should've been gone by now.

And you, you think that everything's wrong.

You ask me how to carry on.

We'll make it through another day, just hold on.

'Cause life starts now.

You've done all the things that could kill you somehow,

And you're so far down.

But, you will survive it somehow because life starts now.

I hate to see you fall down.

I'll pick you up off of the ground.

I've watched the weight of your world come down.

And now it's your chance to move on,

Change the way you've lived for so long.

You find the strength you've had inside for all along.

'Cause life starts now.

You've done all the things that could kill you somehow,

And you're so far down.

But you will survive it somehow because

Life starts now.

All this pain-

Take this life and make it yours.

All this hate-

Take your heart and let it love again.

You will survive it somehow.

Life starts now.

You've done all the things that could kill you somehow

And you're so far down.

Life starts now.

You've done all the things that could kill you somehow

And you're so far down.

Life starts now."


End file.
